


Let Me Down Slowly

by arcanalalune



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanalalune/pseuds/arcanalalune
Summary: Yusuke has been so preoccupied with his art that Mishima feels he is being rejected by him.





	Let Me Down Slowly

The relaxed and familiar atmosphere of Café Leblanc was particularly welcome on the dreary Sunday morning. Mishima sat at the bar, drinking coffee, while Akira was washing dishes across from him. A morning news show was playing on the TV and the charismatic voice of the anchor filled the silence that was in the room. Mishima was quiet as he contemplated and zoned out, looking at nothing in particular.

Akira finished the dishes and shook the water off his hands. He approached Mishima gingerly. “Hey. You okay?”

“Oh. Sorry. Just… a little lost in thought is all.”

"Over what?”

Mishima heaved a sigh. “It’s… Yusuke. He’s been ignoring me for weeks.”

A look of surprise appeared on Akira’s face. “Ignoring you?”

“Yeah. I think he wants to break up.”

“I doubt that. He’s crazy about you.”

A tinge of pain hit Mishima. “So crazy he won’t spend time with me or answer my texts?”

Akira gave Mishima a sympathetic look. “He gets busy. Just tell him you’ll be coming over to his place and I’m sure he’d be excited to spend time with you.”

He shrugged. “Maybe…”

"It’ll be okay, Mishima.”

Mishima nodded sadly before taking his final sip of coffee. “I guess I can head over now before it starts to rain.”

Akira offered a kind smile. “That’s the spirit.”

“Thanks, Kurusu.”

With that, Mishima gathered his things and headed to the train station to travel to the dorms where Yusuke lived. He wondered if showing up unannounced would upset Yusuke, but if he was already planning on breaking up with Mishima like he thought, then he figured that it couldn’t hurt.

The clouds above began to cover the sky and grow darker as Mishima reached the front entrance of the Kosei High dormitory. He made his way to Yusuke’s dorm room and, with a sharp inhale to ready himself, he knocked on the door lightly. There was a brief moment of waiting before the door opened. Yusuke stood in front of Mishima, his eyes lighting up.

"Yuuki.” He sounded pleasantly surprised.

“H-Hi, Yusuke. I’m sorry for not telling you I’d be coming over, but I just… I had to see you.”

A kind smile. “That’s quite alright. I was just finishing up my latest piece. I’m rather glad you could come by.”

Mishima returned the smile. “Oh. Good.”

“Please, sit.” Yusuke gracefully motioned towards his bed. Mishima stepped inside and sat down.

Yusuke returned to the stool in front of his easel, which was facing away so Mishima couldn’t see what he was working on. Mishima leaned over to take a quick peek. “So… what are you painting?”

“I’m not ready to disclose it. You’ll see when it’s complete.”

Mishima nodded and tried to wait patiently for Yusuke to finish. Tiny droplets started to hit the pavement below and before long, it started to pour. Mishima glanced out the window, watching as the rain cascaded against the glass. The sound was calming from inside the shelter of the Kosei dorms, but outside the atmosphere was much more chaotic. A small smile formed on Mishima’s face and he turned to Yusuke.

“Hey, Yusuke?” Mishima was met with silence. He stood up from the bed and cleared his throat. “Yusuke.”

“Mm?” The artist mused without looking up from his work.

“Let’s go outside for a minute.”

Yusuke briefly set down his brush and looked out the window. He then drew his attention back to his painting. “It’s raining.” He stated matter-of-factly.

“I know, but…” Mishima sat back down on the edge of the bed. “You’ve never wanted to kiss someone in the rain?”

“No.”

The bluntness of Yusuke’s response made Mishima’s heart sink a bit. “I was just thinking maybe it would be romantic…” He mumbled under his breath and let out a loud sigh. “Yusuke, can you please stop for a minute?”

Yusuke’s brush glided across his canvas with even more purpose. “Inspiration has struck me. I am in the middle of executing my idea, Yuuki. I cannot just simply stop.”

“Not even for me?” Mishima’s question was ignored, as his boyfriend was still laser focused on his painting. “Well… I’ll take that as a no…”

Over an hour passed and the two had been sitting in silence, with an occasional humming or “Ah!” from Yusuke. Each of these prompted an annoyed scoff from Mishima, who sat on the bed, scrolling through requests on the Phan-site while he waited. Finally, Yusuke let out a dramatic exhale as he scooted away from his easel. He shut his left eye and examined his painting through the frame he was making with his fingers.

Yusuke chuckled, satisfied. “Hm, yes. I think it’s done.”

“Is it now?” Mishima prodded, irritated.

“Why, yes, I believe so.”

“Great.” He commented in a scornful tone.

Yusuke turned to face Mishima. “Are you upset, Yuuki?”

He shrugged. “Why should I be upset? I only spent the last hour sitting here with someone who thinks their stupid art is a bigger priority than their own boyfriend.” A sigh. Mishima felt what he said was unfair and he regretted it almost immediately.

“Is this truly how you feel?”

“I…” Mishima sighed again, looking away from the apparently hurt boy.

“I see.” Yusuke looked over to the painting and he smiled sadly. “Yuuki–”

In a hurry, Mishima got up from the bed and grabbed his bag. “I’m sorry. I’m going to go. I…” He tried to come up with some excuse or something to say, but it was useless. “I’m really sorry.” With that, he left and shut the door behind him, leaving Yusuke alone.

The room instantly felt harsher and colder without Mishima in it. Yusuke sat looking at his work, which evoked a bittersweet feeling inside him. His attention was then brought to the rainfall outside, which had become much heavier. It occurred to him that Mishima had brought no umbrella with him and in turn was leaving without one. He suddenly shot up from his seat and retrieved his own umbrella from a hook in his room.

Yusuke quickly navigated out of the building to catch up to Mishima. He was hoping that he hadn’t traveled too far back in the rain. Luckily, Mishima had not made it past the front of the building. He was waiting under an awning for the rain to pass. Yusuke slowly approached his boyfriend and gently put a hand on his shoulder. As gentle as the touch was, it still made Mishima flinch. He turned around and saw kind, steely eyes looking back at him.

“Take it.” Yusuke offered out the umbrella and Mishima hesitantly took it from him.

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome.”

An awkward silence and tension hung between the pair before Mishima eventually spoke up. “Your art isn’t stupid… Not at all. You’re an amazing artist, Yusuke. I just felt hurt.”

“Hurt by what?”

"You kept ignoring me. You’ve been ignoring me for awhile now. It kind of felt like your art means more to you than I do. Which is fine… I understand. Your art is important and I’m just…”

Yusuke crossed him arms. “I do have the tendency to block out my surroundings when I’m feeling artistic inspiration. However…” He put his hand on Mishima’s arm and stroked it. “You are important to me, Yuuki. So much so that the painting I’ve been working on these past few weeks was for you.”

Mishima’s eyes widened. “For me? What do you mean?”

“Well, I was planning on unveiling it for you in a more dramatic way…” He chuckled. “But, yes, I’ve been working on a portrait of you.”

“Really?” Mishima brought a clutched hand up to his chest, feeling incredibly flattered.

“I find joy in painting the things I find beautiful, after all...”

As the rain continued to fall, Yusuke put his hand out and felt the raindrops hitting hard against his skin. “Hm…” He hummed to himself and Mishima softly held onto Yusuke’s hand, bringing it back underneath the awning.

“What are you doing?”

Wordlessly, Yusuke tugged on Mishima’s hand and brought him into the rain. He leaned in and softly pressed his lips against the shorter boy’s own. Mishima let go of the umbrella to bring his hands up to hold onto and frame his boyfriend’s face as he kissed back.

After a moment, Mishima pulled away and looked into Yusuke’s eyes. “Wh-What was that for?”

“Was it not romantic?”

“No, it was!” He bit his lip and smiled before leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing YuYuu and Yusuke in general so I hope I did them justice! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
